


date night

by thegirlwithmanynames



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, not too graphic but it's still Rize we're talking about here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithmanynames/pseuds/thegirlwithmanynames
Summary: Kamishiro Rize never takes a boy out for a date more than once.





	date night

there is blood on her hands, and she relishes in the feeling.

it is _so_  troublesome to be careful of where she touches, because of course she doesn’t want to get it in her hair; it would be too much effort to get it out. her victim drips between her fingers as she brings them to her lips, licks her knuckles, grins at the taste.

it’s just _too easy_.

they never suspect her, never see it coming. they all want to protect her, think they can handle all that’s out there, the red-eyed monsters in the dark. she doesn’t disabuse them of the idea. 

her knights in soft, fleshy armour. 

_have you heard,_  they say, standing broad over her, _the binge eater’s been acting up recently?_

she blinks innocently, clutches her purse closer to her.

they always think it’s fear.

_that ghoul is dangerous,_  echoes from news reports in their mouths.  _it’s not safe out there_. _let me walk you home._

_(let me satisfy you)_

(well, they satisfy her hunger.)

splatters of blood and scattered bits of limbs decorate alleyways like empty soda cans and burnt-out cigarettes.

she takes the long way home tonight.


End file.
